


Another shot

by shamelesskyblue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesskyblue/pseuds/shamelesskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Ians birthday. Everyones fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another shot

**Author's Note:**

> Fic numbah 3! Kudos and comments galore plz! Love.

It was a party at the Gallagher house the night of Ian's18th birthday. They went all out (except for Ian himself. Drinks fuck with the poor kid's meds.) And it was fun .Fiona and V dancing away, Debbie playing with Liam.Carl sneaking drinks. No Frank in sight. Even Lip and Amanda showed up. 

Mickey was a little late but he brought more booze and after a while he and he Kev and V snuck off once in a while to do bumps of coke when Liam had gone to bed. It s not that they were trying to hide it but if they were gonna do drugs they did it away from the kids,in moderation and remembered to PUT THE SHIT AWAY! 

When they returned. Kev and V went to the living room to join everyone else but Mickey went to get another shot of whiskey. He downed it slammed it to the counter and was starlted at the sudden "You know when people say 'jack and coke' that isnt what they have in mind right?" He turns around to see Ian leanind against the fridge with a smug smirk on his face, no doubt mentally patting himself on the back for his pun" "Ha fucking ha" Mickey replies. Although, it was pretty clever, the litttle shit. He crosses the kitchen and because he's feeling pretty good (after 6 drinks ,some weed and some blow.) he wraps hia arms around Ians waste. He sees a slight scowl on Ian's face. "Are you mad at me? Im sorry Kev had it and Im drunk and I didnt say no." Mickey says."I dont know why Kev would bring that shit in here after what happened with Liam and Im gonna scream at him later but it's looks like you guys are bein responsible so Ill let this time slide. Besides it looks like your having fun."Ian replies rubbing Mickey's back. "I am. You? Its your birthday, shithead. Wanchu ta be *hiccup* happy." Mickey slurs. "I am. I love this by the way,"Ian says gesturing at watch Mickey got/stole him."Thank you" "No problem, tough guy" Mickey winks. "Come on lets go join everyone else." Ian starts to pull Mickey into the living room by the hand and he follows, grabbing the Jack Daniels in the other.  
"Wahpsssshh!" Lip says from the couch kaking a whipping sound and gesture toward Mickey who flips him off. Ian sits on the chair and Mick sitaon the ground between his legs facing everyone. He looks up into Ians face and smiles. "Happy Birthday. I love you." he says. "Thanks Mick. I love you too" He leans down and kisses him and as soon as he does the collective "Awwwwwww" from the rest of the gang ensues. Ian laughs and Mickeys atunned to see everyone staring. The old Mickey of old would have run but the Mickey of rifht now chuckles and throws up his finger ah''Yeah yeah fuck you" and takes another shot.


End file.
